Episode 1812 (28th October 1993)
Plot Jack and Joe wish Leonard luck ahead of the wedding. Annie prepares to leave for the church. Leonard arrives at the church to find the Reverend Johnson has lost the key to get in and is also losing his voice. Vic manages to pick the lock as the villagers begin to gather outside. As a way of thanks, Jack invites him and Viv to attend the ceremony. The service gets underway as Amos escorts Annie down the aisle, led by Robert. Annie's amused as the organ cuts out as she reaches the altar. Reverend Johnson tries to perform the service but has completely lost his voice. Donald offers to step in. Alan goes to see Shirley again and mentions that he stopped by last night but saw she had company. She surprises Alan by explaining she's a counselor and helps girls to quit prostitution. Donald marries Annie and Leonard. Alan apologises to Shirley, saying he's been trying to pluck up the courage to speak to her. He invites her to Annie's wedding reception as his partner. She accepts. Frank finds Chris drunk alone at Mill Cottage. He tries to get him to talk to him about Kathy. Annie and Leonard set off for their honeymoon as Alan and Shirley arrive at the reception. Alan invites the remaining guests back to The Woolpack. Frank tries to encourage Chris to improve his business. Chris asks Frank to take him to see his puppy. Zoe gets a shock when Jude turns up at The Woolpack. Josh joins Kathy at the reception. Archie's puzzled when Seth dashes off home despite free drinks being provided in the pub. Mark's disappointed when Debbie leaves early to stick to her running schedule. Josh asks Kathy how things are with Chris. She admits nothing has changed and she doesn't know what do. He tells her he cares for her. Jude tells Zoe that she wanted to find her to say she understands how difficult it is for her. Mark worries that Debbie is getting obsessive with exercise and asks Rachel to get Jayesh to speak with her. Jude asks Zoe if they can try again as she likes her. Josh escorts Kathy to the deserted wine bar. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rev. Donald Hinton - Hugh Manning *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Rev. Johnson - Robert Beach *Debbie Buttershaw - Rebekah Joy Gilgan *Jude Clayton - Jocelyn Cunningham *Josh Lewis - Peter Warnock Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse interior and exterior *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Public bar, forecourt and wine bar *Shirley Foster's house - Interior *Main Street Notes *Final appearance of Hugh Manning as Rev Donald Hinton. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes